


He Got Me Down On Both Knees

by SereneCalamity



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Bottom Nick, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Nick had never thought he would feel this way about a mortal.





	He Got Me Down On Both Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-beta'd, but will come back and edit later!  
> I just...Really like these two together. Haha.  
> Disclaimer: Title comes from Hold Me Down by Halsey.

Nicholas Scratch should feel out of place in the messy garage, but he really didn't.

Maybe eighteen months ago he would have, but not now.

In fact, he wished that he could be there more.

It was hard, splitting his time between the mortal world and the supernatural one.

And about eighteen months ago, he didn't understand why Sabrina Spellman did it, but now he did.

Because of Harvey Kinkle.

Nick's eyes skimmed around the space, looking for the mortal, and then spotted movement behind the open hood of a black Cadillac, and he walked over quietly to where the wavy haired man was standing.

"Evening, Kinkle," Nick said and Harvey's body jerked in surprise before looking up and seeing Nick standing there.

Looking ridiculously edible in a pair of dark, form fitting pants that stretched over his strong thighs and his round ass, and a maroon jersey over a white shirt, it's collar folded down, and the arms of the jersey pushed up to his elbows.

"Scratch," Harvey responded with a nod of his head before going back to the engine of his car.

They'd had a bit of a rocky start to their relationship, given Harvey had been in a long term relationship with Sabrina, before she had finally accepted her position in the Church of Night and registered at the Academy of Unseen Arts, and she had revealed to the mortal that she was a witch.

They tried to keep things up, but their relationship disintegrated quickly, especially once Nick had come onto the scene, because Harvey had partly blamed Nick for the break up.

Sabrina and Nick had a brief thing, although nothing serious, Sabrina was just finding her place in the witching world, and finding out who she really was, and now she was living in Italy with Prudence Night.

Harvey and Sabrina's friendship was still solid, though, and in one of her visits back to Greendale, Nick had stayed with her and her aunties for a few nights and things had sort of...Blossomed between himself and Harvey.

And now...They were a thing.

It wasn't defined and it unfortunately wasn't twenty four hours a day, seven days a week and it was more than a little complicated, but...It worked.

Whatever it was, it worked.

For them.

"Long day?" Nick noted as he glanced around the garage.

No one else was there, which meant to the two other employees had gone home, and Harvey was working late.

Which was pretty normal.

Nick walked over to Harvey so that he was standing right next to him, and he leaned his ass against the frame of the car. Harvey kept on working, stretched over the engine of the car, his stained blue overalls tied at his waist, only wearing a white wife beater, showing off his muscled biceps that made Harvey's heart beat a little faster in his chest. Nick loved watching Harvey work, nimble fingers moving knowingly over the engine, thick and long, and it made Nick's pants feel tight across his lap.

He'd worked in the mines when he was younger, his father had made him work in the mines in the weekends even when he was at school, and then he had forced him to drop out of school to work their full time.

But then Harvey's brother, Tommy Kinkle, and taken off one night, telling Harvey that he had to get out of there, to find something more, and Harvey had agreed with him.

He had moved out of home and into an apartment with Theo Putman, getting a job with a man in town who said that he could given him a mechanical apprenticeship.

Now it was four years later, and Harvey was the right hand man at the garage, and the older man who had taken him on treated him like a son.

Sabrina had been so proud of Harvey.

And Nick was too.

Although, there were still a couple of scars on Harvey's body from where his father had laid into him that made Nick's temper flare, but he was just glad that Harvey had gotten away from him before any more damage was done.

"Yeah, but I'm almost done," Harvey told Nick. "You can head upstairs if you want, I'll be there in a minute."

Another bonus about Harvey's job here, was that he had gotten the apartment above.

It was nothing flash, nothing like what Nick was used to, but...It was somehow better.

Because it was comfortable and warm, and given how often Theo and Rosalind Walker were over, as well as Sabrina whenever she was back in town, and they all loved each other so much, and it was felt in the apartment.

"It's okay," Nick said with a tilt of his head, a strand of hair falling forward over his forehead. "I'll wait for you."

Harvey glanced over at him at that, and there was a small smile on his face before he went back to the car.

They were quiet, the only noise coming from the Harvey's work, and when he finally straightened up, he leaned in and kissed Nick full on the mouth.

Maybe it was only intended to be a brief kiss, but Nick's hand came up to touch Harvey's cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheek bone, and Harvey deepened the kiss, although he was being careful not to touch Nick with his hands yet, given they were still all oily.

Nick wouldn't have cared.

If it was someone else, then he cared, but with Harvey, he really didn't.

"Let me wash up," Harvey said as he pulled back, brushing his nose against Harvey's as he did so.

"It's been two weeks," Nick was  _adamant_  that he wasn't whining, but he was  _definitely_  pouting, his full lower lip sticking out. "I don't  _care_  if your hands are dirty."

Harvey just smiled at him before walking over to the sink in the corner of the garage.

Nick got up from where he was resting against the frame of the car and waited as Harvey scrubbed at his hands with a brush and soap.

"Come here," Harvey called out as he straightened up and picked up a towel to dry his hands, and Nick was moving quickly to stand next to him.

Their mouths met again and this time, it was a bit more intense and a bit less patient.

Harvey had an incredible mouth, he could reduce Nick to silly putty in his hands when his tongue pressed past his lips and into his mouth. Nick's whole body felt as though it could be completely covered by Harvey, who was bending forward to kiss him, he loved the feeling of Harvey's arms wrapping around him, holding him in close against his lean, muscled torso.

"I missed you," Nick admitted between kisses and Harvey smiled, dropping a few kisses against his cheek and his nose.

"I missed you too," Harvey responded softly and Nick couldn't stop his dumb smile.

There had never been  _anyone_  who made Nick feel this way.

Safe, and sweet, and loved, and free, and...Stupid.

Love stupid.

That's what Prudence said.

Nick honestly didn't give a shit, because Prudence worshipped the ground that Sabrina walked on, so he was pretty sure she wasn't any better.

The two men made it upstairs, although Harvey nearly face planted going up the stairs and Nick went head first through a window, but they made it upstairs.

And to the shower.

Which was tiny, and barely big enough for one person, muchless two, but Nick didn't give a shit.

They undressed each other quickly, getting inside, and Nick was on his knees within a second.

Harvey's hand was in his hair, threading through the strands that were quickly dampening from the shower spray, and rested against Nick's head. Nick moaned as he pressed a kisses against the inside of Harvey's thighs, quickly making his way upward. Harvey let out heavy sighs as he leaned against the tiled wall behind him, and Nick's tongue flicked out against his sac and Harvey's hand tightened in his hair.

Nick liked it.

On his knees.

For Nick.

For a mortal.

He took Harvey into his mouth and opened his throat, taking him in as much as he could, and Nick's own cock pulsed between his legs.

"Shit, Nick," Harvey breathed out, and his hand on the back of Nick's head got firmer, pressing him in as he thrust his hips out.

Neither of them were going to last long, and Nick hadn't even paid any attention to his own cock yet.

"C'mon, love," Harvey whispered. "You're doing so good."

Nick moaned around Harvey's cock and his hand went between his legs, wrapping around his own cock and pumping it in time with the rhythm of his mouth.

"You getting yourself off as well, sweetheart?" Harvey asked softly, his breathing hitching, and Nick couldn't help but moan again.

Harvey never held back.

Sure, there was sometimes some tension, and more often than not, when they weren't calling each other pet names, they were 'Scratch' and 'Kinkle', but Harvey never held back his affection.

He never made Nick doubt what they had.

"Get yourself off, sweetheart," Harvey's hips were grinding forward, against Nick's mouth, and his hands both massaged Nick's face, his fingers brushing against his wet cheeks and then reaching down to his lips, feeling where they were stretched around him. "And afterwards, we'll take it slow, and I'll take you apart with my tongue, and my fingers, and..." Harvey kept on talking and Nick's whole body was shuddering.

Nick's shouldes were shaking, and his eyes were tearing up from the force that Harvey's cock was hitting the the back of his throat, and his hand was stripping his cock quickly, and he could feel his orgasm quickly gathering.

"Are you close?" Harvey breathed out, one thumb gently pressing against Nick's lower lip. "I'm fucking close."

Nick came before Harvey did, but the taller man was only a few seconds behind him.

Harvey slumped down on the ground next to him, their knees awkwardly pressed together on the small floor of the shower.

"You here for the weekend?" Harvey asked.

"Until Tuesday," Nick replied and a gorgeous smile spread across Harvey's face as he leaned in to give Nick another kiss, deep and sweet, his hand cupping his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> Tumblr - SereneCalamity  
> Twitter - CalamitySerene


End file.
